Sarceline Circle Mage Tome: Optimizing Offensive Magic
Introduction The Optimizing Offensive Magic chapter of the Sarceline Circle Mage Tome outline principles which lend to efficiency and effectiveness in battlefield magic. Originally a dissertation by Archmage Victrienne Falconheart, this text was incorporated into the official mage tome for its relevance to aspiring magi. Credits: * Archmage Victrienne Falconheart, Witch of Sarceline. Optimizing Offensive Magic The ultimate objective of an individual soldier – including a mage– is to disable or kill as many enemies as possible, with the lowest expenditure of resources possible, while minimizing collateral damage. For mages, this general optimization goal can be framed as follows: spells causing maximum destruction while drawing on minimal reserves of mana are preferred, but not beyond the point where they become indiscriminate. Maximizing Destruction A battlemage can maximize his destructive potential in a number of ways. Firstly, where possible, he should evoke magic that impacts across an area, rather than being directed solely at one enemy. Relatedly, spells should be aimed at clustered enemies. He should tailor the elements that his spells use and the forms that they take to the enemies with which he is engaged. An ice shard, which operates by puncturing, will be relatively ineffectual against an armoured opponent, for example. He should contemplate the non-magical entailments of his spell: whether a particularly gruesome incantation may cause fear in the enemy ranks, for example, or a spell aimed at a particular place might allow allies to corner fleeing enemies. All these factors maximize destructiveness by ensuring that each spell will do as much damage as possible. Minimizing Mana Usage Mages have limited reserves of mana, and so, like ammunition, it must be used judiciously. This factor thus operates as a limit on the first: maximize destruction up to the point where cost becomes prohibitive. A larger amount of mana is required for more complex spells. A spell is, in turn, made complex by producing a powerful or multifaceted effect. Hence a balance ought to be struck between damage potential and simplicity when casting routine spells. Moreover, it means that a battlemage should carefully consider whether his magic is required at any given moment, or whether his comrades can effectively handle the opposition without large expenditures of mana on his part. Avoiding Indiscriminate Usage This is the second limit to maximizing destruction. A spell which damages property, civilians, or allied soldiers is deeply harmful. This is especially true where allied soldiers are struck, because military effectiveness depends on unconditional trust between soldiers, and ill-advised friendly fire hinders that trust. A mage can avoid indiscriminate damage to property by applying magic that will not have lasting effects if it hits the property in question. Frost is in general far less damaging to houses than is fire, for example. In avoiding indiscriminate damage to civilians and fellow soldiers, care in targeting is essential. We have seen that, in general, a spell targeting a wider area will be efficient and effective. However, the area must be small enough that the mage can be reasonably certain that no allies or noncombatants will be struck. Conclusion What we have seen is that battle magic has a general maxim: maximize destruction. This maxim has two limits placed on it: first, only maximize destruction so far as can be done while maintaining mana reserves for prolonged casting; and second, only maximize destruction so far as can be done safely. These three principles should inform and guide battlemagi in their art. Category:Circle Tome